


A Certain Romance

by addormio



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Burr thinks that Hamilton doesn't love him, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addormio/pseuds/addormio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door swung open. “Mr. Burr, sir. This is certainly a surprise. I believe we’ve gotten our roles mixed up. Usually I’m the one breaking down your door at some ungodly hour of the night.” Hamilton’s smirk was heard more than seen. He gestured for Burr to follow him inside, into the dying candlelight.<br/>“Yes, well… I couldn’t sleep, you see, and I knew you would be awake.” Burr was already regretting coming over. He fidgeted awkwardly, refusing to meet Hamilton’s eyes.<br/>“Do you seek some source of entertainment?” Hamilton asked after Burr did not continue. The tension between them crackled with the logs in the fireplace.<br/>“...in a way, yes.” Oh god, why did Aaron think this would be a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at fic writing. It's like 3am so please let me know if there are any spelling, grammar, and/or formatting mistakes! The title is taken from the Arctic Monkeys song of the same name.  
> I'm on tumblr @addormio

Alexander Hamilton was sitting at his desk, utterly engrossed in whatever endless document he was writing this time. Perhaps it was another defense of the Constitution, a speech for Washington, or a justification of his debt assumption plan. His face was illuminated by the diminishing nub of what had recently been a candle, the gentle light softening his face into something more approachable and less manic than usual. 

It was this, perhaps, that persuaded Burr to stop merely staring at him through the window. Burr knocked on Hamilton’s door, cringing at how the loud banging disrupted the quiet night. Could it be called night anymore? The darkest part of the night had certainly passed; the clouds were quickly accumulating light. 

The door swung open. “Mr. Burr, sir. This is certainly a surprise. I believe we’ve gotten our roles mixed up. Usually I’m the one breaking down your door at some ungodly hour of the night.” Hamilton’s smirk was heard more than seen. He gestured for Burr to follow him inside, into the dying candlelight.

“Yes, well… I couldn’t sleep, you see, and I knew you would be awake.” Burr was already regretting coming over. He fidgeted awkwardly, refusing to meet Hamilton’s eyes.

“Do you seek some source of entertainment?” Hamilton asked after Burr did not continue. The tension between them crackled with the logs in the fireplace.

“...in a way, yes.” Oh god, why did Aaron think this would be a good idea? Hamilton always initiated their ‘encounters,’ as Burr referred to them. Burr had no idea what he was doing. Usually he was smoothㅡsuave, evenㅡwhen trying to seduce someone. But for whatever reason, Hamilton was different. He disoriented Burr, knocked him off-center and had him frantically grasping onto any bit of sanity he could find.

Alexander Hamilton, ever irritatingly observant, knew this. He stepped closer, forcing Burr to meet his eyes. The low light distorted Hamilton’s smug features into something sinister. Burr would describe him as looking spooky if not for the pang of arousal that radiated through his body at the sight. Hamilton was the devil, Burr was sure of it.

“Why, Burr, is this a booty call?” Alexander wrapped his arms around Burr’s neck. One finger slowly traced back and forth across his skin, a tease. Burr reflexively wrapped his arms around Hamilton’s torso, pulling him closer. 

Burr rested his forehead against Hamilton’s and closed his eyes. “I hate you,” he whined. Despite his ridiculous awkwardness, Burr could feel himself relaxing into Hamilton’s touch already.

Hamilton chuckled. “That doesn’t answer my question.” He pulled his head away to mouth along Burr’s jawline, exhaling warm puffs of air against him. Aaron thought it was incredible (and predictable, really) that even when he was trying to be the seducer, Hamilton was the one in charge.   
Burr sighed. “Loathe as I am to admit it, yes. This is a… booty call. I couldn’t sleep so I paid you a visit with the express intention of getting into your pants. Any objections?” 

Hamilton hummed as he rolled his hips into Burr’s. The hard press of his erection was answer enough. Aaron was so accustomed to Alexander speaking nonstop that he’d been surprised by how few words escaped the man the first time they had slept together. After the third time, he’d realized that Alexander Hamilton never truly stops talking, he simply switches languages when having sex. Aaron learned to decipher moans and kisses instead of subtleties in diction and syntax. It was far easier to get along with Hamilton when communicating in this way.

Burr guided Hamilton’s lips to his own, capturing them in the first kiss of the night (day?). Hamilton threw himself into the kiss wholeheartedly, as he did with all aspects of his life. His passion would fool a lesser man, but Burr knew that Hamilton wasn’t in love with him. Their tongues clashed as forcefully as their ideals, hands roving over each other’s bodies as clothes peeled off. 

When their mouths finally broke apart, Hamilton was fully naked (his trousers had caught on his knees, but Burr considered this close enough). Burr had only his chest exposed. Hamilton gave Burr one more solid kiss before trailing his lips down Burr’s neck and chest. Burr moaned as Hamilton licked and nipped at each of his nipples before continuing south. Now on his knees, Hamilton kicked off his trousers before working at removing Burr’s. Burr felt a sharp exhale on his cock as it was exposed, and pushed a hand into Hamilton’s hair in anticipation of what was to come next. This was not meant to control Hamilton’s movements, as there was no way of controlling him. With Hamilton, it was simply easier to hang on for the ride.

Hamilton held Burr’s cock in one hand as he teased kisses along Burr’s lower stomach and upper thighs. Burr whined, legs threatening to give out on him already. He gave a quick tug to Hamilton’s hair to tell him to get on with it. He could feel Hamilton’s smirk against his skin as he relented, wrapping his lips around the head of Burr’s dick. Tongue and lips working in perfect synchronicity, he bobbed his head up and down the shaft. He took as much of Burr into his mouth as he could, almost down to the root, then pulled almost all the way off. Alexander operates exclusively on extremes, something that extends to his preferred method of sucking dick. He hummed around Burr, a tune that Burr has no doubt Alexander had written himself. The thought of this, of Hamilton showing off even at a time like this, nearly sends Burr over the edge. 

Burr tries to warn him (“I… Alexander, you must… I’m so close, you should really…”) but his warnings fall on deaf ears. Hamilton pushes Burr’s cock deep into his mouth, breathing harshly through his nose, and swallows insistently. Burr comes down his throat with a shout, his grip on Alexander’s hair tightening as waves of pleasure wash over him. 

He bats Alexander off when he becomes overstimulated. Alexander stands, and Burr catches a brief glimpse of his wild eyes before Hamilton is kissing him again. Burr can taste himself in Alexander’s mouth, a thought he isn’t ready to contemplate philosophically at the moment. 

Alexander’s dick is leaking against Burr’s stomach. Burr backs Alexander gently towards the bedroom, never parting their lips. When they reach the bed, Burr collapses on top of Alexander. Alexander whines at the newfound pressure, pushing his hips up against Burr’s. Burr placates him with kisses and bites to his neck, careful not to leave any lasting marks, while he reaches blindly for the oil that Hamilton keeps next to the bed. Once acquired, Burr pours more oil than strictly necessary onto his fingers. He raises up a bit and pats Hamilton’s hip. Hamilton turns over, obeying this unspoken command.

Burr presses one finger into Hamilton very slowly. Hamilton whines and pushes back against it. He can take more, this action says to Burr. Burr knows this, knows Hamilton would moan through the pain if he were to take him right then, but he wants to tease him a bit longer. This is the only time when Aaron has any advantage over Hamilton, so he prefers to draw it out. 

Aaron feels a bit like a puppet master when he does this. If he moves his fingers in just this way or that, he can make Alexander sing. So he does. He adds another finger and Hamilton moans beautifully. He crooks them, feeling around for just that spotー yes! Hamilton grinds his dick into the sheets and nearly howls in pleasure as Burr strokes his prostate. 

“Burr, enough of this.” Hamilton is actively fucking back on Burr’s fingers. 

“One more finger, wouldn’t you say?” Burr adds another as he says this, knowing what Hamilton’s response will be.

Hamilton’s hips stutter. “I’ve taken more with less preparation.” 

“If you insist.” Burr is hard again by now, freshly aroused by the way Hamilton moaned and writhed around his fingers. He slicks up his dick with more oil and lines himself up. He presses into Hamilton to the sound of moans from both men. Burr starts out slow, making sure that Hamilton adjusts comfortably. Aaron Burr is many things, but an inconsiderate lover is not one of them. Hamilton is soon thrusting back as if to say, “I can take it. Commit to something, for once in your life.” Burr, not one to back away from a challenge, fucks Hamilton harder. He grips Hamilton’s hips in a way that will ensure bruising the next day. Hamilton lets out a guttural noise at this new pace. He reaches down with one hand and begins jerking himself off. 

Burr, having come once already, is nowhere near ready for this to be over so quickly. He bats Hamilton’s hand away from his cock and pins it behind his back. Hamilton whines, desperate for release. Burr kisses his back as he thrusts harder, an apology as much as a promise. 

Burr changes angles, and immediately Hamilton is undone. His moans increase in volume and frequency, a fiery “oh” forced out of him with every thrust. Burr realizes that Hamilton is not going to last much longer. He releases Hamilton’s hand and wraps his own around Hamilton’s dick. One, two, three tugs and Hamilton is coming hot and messy into his palm. It’s an explosion, Burr thinks. It’s fitting.

Hamilton tightens around Burr’s cock as he comes. Burr wishes that he were a stronger man, that he could resist the temptation of spilling into Hamilton at so easy a suggestion. But Burr is weak where Hamilton is concerned, so he gives into his body and comes hard. 

Burr pulls out and flops down next to Hamilton. Light has started to filter in through the window. Alexander’s back glows golden against Aaron’s dark hands. Aaron hadn’t been fully aware that he was stroking patternless designs into Alexander’s skin until Alexander hums contentedly. He turns his head to look at Aaron, his expression quietly blissful. Burr refuses to think that Alexander is looking at him with any sort of adoration. He needn’t get his hopes up only to see them violently torn down. Even when Alexander reaches up to stroke Burr’s face and murmurs, “stay,” before curling himself into Burr’s arms, Aaron Burr forces down any and all rising optimism that Alexander Hamilton in some way loves him. That’s just not how these things go.


End file.
